Modern mobile device users typically take their mobile devices everywhere. For example, users may take their smartphones, tablet mobile devices, and other mobile devices to the gym, church, nightclubs, college classes, and other social gathering locations. However, while at the various travel destinations, social organizations, events, etc., the users may not have an efficient way of establishing group communications with the other users attending the events or identifying with the locations. Strangers in a common location may not be able to safely and efficiently contact each other regarding their common interests, as conventional methods of establishing group communications with interest groups may require protracted messaging, requests for contact information, and discovering appropriate web presences. Users intending to join communication groups with similarly-minded and/or concurrently located people need an easier method of finding and joining communication groups.